Le fil Rouge
by Saemi67
Summary: Univers alternatif, écrit comme un conte pour enfant. Ce qui aurait pu se passer si le club des aristocrates n'avait pas existé, soyez indulgent svp ! Shôjo Ai, JenniferWendy. One shot.


Le fil Rouge

Il était une fois, une jeune orpheline du nom de Jennifer, elle venait d'entrer dans un orphelinat où ne se trouvait, à sa plus grande surprise, que des jeunes filles d'à peu près son âge. Etant nouvelle, et constatant que des groupes étaient déjà formés, elle n'osa pas faire connaissance. Elle préféra sortir, dans le jardin. Il ne lui restait que son ours en peluche préféré, qu'elle tenait serré contre elle. Tandis qu'elle admirait les fleurs, elle remarqua une petite fille, de son âge sans doute, qui jouait tranquillement dans l'herbe, seule.

Elle s'approcha doucement, et regarda sa camarade : elle ressemblait à une petite poupée de porcelaine que l'on ne voulait pas trop secouer, de peur de la casser. La petite remarqua enfin sa présence, et lui sourit. Elle se releva et lui fit une petite révérence. Remarquant l'ours entre ses bras, la petite lui dit :

- Il est mignon ton nounours, voudrais-tu l'échanger contre ma broche ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu faire un tel échange ? Ta broche paraît très précieuse.

- Je suis souvent au lit... Je ne peux voir personne tant que je suis dans ma chambre...

Jennifer considéra un instant la proposition, mais elle accepta. La petite lui accrocha la broche sur sa robe et elle pris l'ourson dans ses bras. C'est là que tout commença.

Wendy, sa nouvelle amie, était effectivement très souvent malade. Elle devait donc passer beaucoup de temps dans une chambre éloignée des autres. Elle ne sortait que très peu. Mais dès qu'elle le pouvait, les deux orphelines jouaient dans le jardin. Ensemble, elles vivaient leurs petites aventures, Jennifer était le prince courageux et Wendy la douce princesse.

Elles tenaient tant l'une à l'autre qu'elles se promirent de toujours s'aimer, et se lièrent l'une à l'autre par des cordes serrées.

Cependant, Jennifer eut un jour l'autorisation de s'éloigner un peu de l'orphelinat, et lors de sa promenade, elle entendit un pleur. Un petit chiot abandonné pleurait au milieu de la clairière. Touchée, elle pris le chiot dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une cabane très proche.

Prise de compassion pour son nouvel ami, elle s'occupa de lui avec toute son affection et venait le voir dans leur cachette dès qu'elle le pouvait. Ne voulant pas garder son secret pour elle seule, elle présenta Wendy à son chiot. Mais Wendy avait remarqué, les liens qui les retenaient ensemble s'étaient desserrés du côté de Jennifer. Plus le temps passait, plus Jennifer était libre d'aller vers l'adorable chiot.

Wendy resta seule, à pleurer son amour perdu, contemplant avec chagrin les liens qui ne retenait désormais qu'elle. Ce qui lui causait le plus de peine était le fait que son amie ne la remarquait même plus. Elle resta à nouveau seule parmi les fleurs et ses larmes.

Espérant surmonter cette perte, elle adopta un petit lapin blanc, mais celui-ci ne lui rendait pas son affection. Il se sauvait sans cesse et causait du désordre au dehors, ce qui lui valut quelques ennuis avec le directeur. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, leur promesse était tombée dans l'oubli et cet immonde chiot était à présent le nouvel amour de son prince. Jalouse, la petite s'enferma dans sa chambre et refusa d'en sortir. Seuls les responsables de l'orphelinat pouvaient y entrer.

Jennifer s'inquiétait pour elle, elle se demanda si son amie n'était pas de nouveau tombée très malade. Mais son chien, qu'elle avait baptisé Brown, la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle décrocha la broche pour mieux la regarder, et resta stupéfaite.

- Brown, la rose sur la broche... on dirait qu'elle fane ! Pourquoi ? Wendy va mourir ?!

- Non, elle est seulement malheureuse, si elle était en train de mourir, la fleur aurait perdu ses pétales.

- Mais pourquoi est-elle malheureuse ?

- Parce qu'elle croit sans doute que tu viens me voir parce que tu ne l'aimes plus... et que tu as oublié votre promesse.

- Mais c'est faux ! Je dois la voir !!

Suivie de son fidèle compagnon, Jennifer se dirigea vers l'orphelinat.

Pendant ce temps, Wendy restait couchée, seule, dans sa chambre sombre, serrant contre elle son ourson. Quelques larmes perlaient encore. Un petit bruit se fit entendre, elle aperçut le lapin blanc sautillant sur son lit. Agacée, elle s'exclama :

- Va-t-en ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! Et puis, tu ne fais que des bêtises, je ne veux plus me faire gronder à cause de toi !!

- Ce n'est pourtant pas à cause de moi que tu pleures, petite princesse.

- Tais-toi ! Tu es méchant de me rappeler que Jennifer m'a abandonnée ! Regarde, les corde qui nous unissaient sont toutes détachées...

- Ce n'est pas parce que les liens les plus visibles ont disparut qu'il n'y en a plus, et ce ne sont souvent pas les plus solides ni les plus importants... regarde ta petite mains gauche, celle contre le coeur de ton ours.

La fillette obéis sans réfléchir, et elle remarqua un petit fil rouge, accroché à sa main. Elle paniqua, croyant qu'elle avait déchiré son jouet. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, le fil entourait sa main et était solidement attaché à son petit doigt. Le fil traversait la porte de sa chambre, et elle eut l'impression que le fil se resserra légèrement sur sa main. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant un chiot entrer et courir après le lapin, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui intéressait le plus la fillette à ce moment.

Jennifer remarqua pour la première fois un fil rouge autour de sa main gauche, même main qui renfermait la broche offerte. La lumière était entrée dans la petite chambre, elle put constater que ce fil était relié à la main gauche de son amie.

Elles restèrent un moment à se fixer en silence, Wendy sortit de son lit et s'approcha pendant que Jennifer fermait discrètement la porte avant de s'avancer. Mais les paroles paraissaient bien inutiles.

Afin de ne jamais s'oublier, car la vie allait sans doute finir par les séparer un jour, elles décidèrent de "sceller" leur promesse. Dans la cabane où Jennifer avait caché Brown, elles déposèrent côte à côte l'ourson et une poupée de porcelaine les représentant. Puis, sur un petit tableau, elles écrièrent "Amour éternel, pour toi seulement" et le posèrent devant les jouets de façon à donner l'impression qu'ils tenaient le tableau en main. Ensuite, en sortant, elles verrouillèrent la porte avec un cadenas.

Wendy garda la clé et s'en fit un pendentif avec un fil rouge, et Jennifer tailla dans du cuir un collier pour chien sur lequel on pouvait lire "Brown" mais plus petit en dessus "fil rouge de l'orphelinat".

Elles plantèrent ensuite deux roses au milieu de la clairière, espérant qu'elles grandissent ensembles, elles...

Des années plus tard, ce n'était plus deux fillettes et un chiot qui se trouvait dans un jardin de rose, sous le regard bienveillant de vieux jouets d'enfance. Pourtant, sous le soleil, il s'y passait exactement la même chose, tout en en espérant de nouvelles...Un fil rouge toujours présents, les reliant.


End file.
